


Left

by RiarkleMedia



Series: Riarkle one-shots Sadness can be overcome by Love [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Riarkle, Rilaya, Suicide, prepare to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiarkleMedia/pseuds/RiarkleMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya killed herself. It's hard to believe that I'll never see her smile again. I can't bear to look at them all say they're sorry for me, they don't know how I feel. They weren't there when it happenned. Only Farkle and I were. I miss her.<br/>Or<br/>Where Maya kills herself and it takes her death for Riley to realize how she feels about Farkle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I cried so hard when I wrote this. Please don't hate me. I wanted to see what I could do with this theme. I'm quite proud. It's the saddest thing I've ever written and I feel like this might touch a lot of people. Personally I have no experience with suicide. I do however know about some of the other things I addressed in this one shot. If you feel like crying when you read this you should listen to:  
> Take me home- Jess Glyn  
> I was here- Beyonce  
> I found- Amber run

Left 

Everything was blurry. Because of my tears I could only see the black shapes and the blue sky. I couldn't stop myself from crying since it happened. It's the worst thing to ever happen to me. I still don't understand. She explained it to me twice but I still don't get it. Her letter was the saddest thing I'd ever read. I remember screaming in pain when I found it on the bay window. I remember screaming so loud the people in the next building thought someone was being murdered. I hated her and at the same time I loved her with every fiber of my being.

______________________

"Maya! Please come down." I begged.  
She was standing there, on the ledge like she had done it before. She turned to me, tearful.  
"Maya, this isn't funny." He said  
"I'm sorry, really. But you don't understand. I'm alone. I have no one who helps me with my homework."  
"What about me?" I yelled "I'm here! I can help you! Just come down."  
She turned to the city, taking a breath.  
"Riley, you and me we're best friends. I guess the reason I'm doing this is because I... I know we'll never... Be more." She wiped away a tear  
"Maya are you gay?" He asked shakily, worried she would jump.  
"Yes." She said ashamed  
"Maya please! Let's talk! You and me. Don't you dare leave me here. If you're gone what will I do?" I gave a small sob.  
He walked closer. He was just next to me. She turned and looked at Farkle.  
"Farkle, in a few hours what I'm about to say will make sense. It's true. She may not know it yet but she feels it. The only thing you have to do is slowly show her." She turned to me her eyes teary  
"Riley I'm sorry for the pain I'm causing you. But it's unbearable. I don't want to be unhappy."  
"Than let me fix this." I yelled  
"No! I don't deserve you. You are the sun while I am the darkness. Everyone hates the dark." She turned away and took a deep breath.  
"Maya..." She prepared herself "Don't!" She breathes again and jumps. I turn away screaming. I shove my face in his shirt. I feel his hand hold me. He's crying as much as me and he still finds the strength to hold me tight. S  
She's gone. I think crying harder than ever. 

__________________________________

Dear Riley,  
I'm sorry. As you probably know I like you. You'll never fell the same way. It's hard saying this. You probably hate me. I know what you're feeling seems like it will never end but Riley, listen to me:  
You WILL move on. You will never forget but you will move on. There is someone out there who cares about you so much he won't tell you how he feels so you won't be bothered. There's someone out there who is always there for you and you're always there for him no matter what. You love him, you just don't know it. I might be depressed but I'm not blind.  
You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Just know you are not the reason I did this. I love you. Thunder, Lightning, I don't think I would have lasted this long without you. I feel terrible for doing this to you but  
I'm sad Riley. All the fucking time! I don't want to live like this anymore. I don't want to live anymore. Please forgive me.  
Love Maya (aka Peaches)  
______________________________

I feel a whole new wave of sobs take over. His hand slips in mine and his softly caresses it. I feel a little better but honestly not that much. She's still dead, nothing will change that.  
I stand up to give the eulogy. Wiping away the tears. It doesn't matter because they come back.

______________________________

I'm sitting in an empty room, on the floor, her letter in my hands. I redouble in tears. I hear the door open but I don't care. I feel someone sit next to me but it doesn't matter. I hear him cry silently. This time, I'm the one to take his hand. What did Maya say in her letter?

There's someone out there who is always there for you and you're always there for him no matter what.

What did she mean?  
Who cares?!? It doesn't fucking matter!!!! She Will never climb through my window ever again.  
What will I do without her?  
"Riley?" He whispers  
"Yeah?"  
"How are you holding up?"  
"Not well." I say leaning onto his shoulder and crying in his shirt.  
"No shit!" He says softly "me neither."  
"At least we have each other." I sob  
He nods.  
"Do you think it will ever stop hurting?" I ask  
When he doesn't answer I look up. His face is red and his eyes are shining from the tears.  
"Please don't ever leave." I say  
We're looking into each other's eyes. He leans in and kisses my forehead and whispers:  
"Never." I look up and our faces are inches apart.  
I don't know what made it happen. Maybe it was the pain and the vulnerable state we were both in, or maybe it was the fact that I realized who she was talking about. But it happened and I wouldn't take it back for anything.  
Our lips touched. He put his hand in my hair and pled me closer.  
Maya may have ruined my life entirely but she also made me cherish what I had so much more. I will never forget her. The wound may heal but there will always be the scar. That's why the next day I went to the tattoo parlor and got a tattoo of her initials and mine.  
M.H+R.M=Forever  
My parents weren't pleased but they understood.

 

Notes: I cried so hard when I wrote this. Please don't hate me. I wanted to see what I could do with this theme. I'm quite proud. It's the saddest thing I've ever written and I feel like this might touch a lot of people. Personally I have no experience with suicide. I do however know about some of the other things I addressed in this one shot. If you feel like crying when you read this you should listen to:  
Take me home- Jess Glyn  
I was here- Beyonce  
I found- Amber run

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my instagram account for the best riarkle stories, accounts, playlists: @riarkle_in_the_media


End file.
